bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
Fae are a species that exists only in The Fantasme. Commonly known as elves, they are the most populous race in the Fantasme. The elven race has a diverse number of off shoots that all fall under the title of Fae. Anatomy Fae belong to the Homo genus and evolved along side humans, thus the two species are very similar anatomically, and are able to interbreed, thus fae are split into two groups; Pure Fae and Elves. Pure Fae Pure fae, also known as Fairies are the original Homo volantes species with very little genetic mixing with humans. The are recognized by their colorful appearance and flight capabilities. Fairies have an incredibly diverse range of color palettes. Hair, eyes and skin can be a variety of hues and tones, from blues, greens, violets, reds, etc. Fae are also known for their large, insect like wings, which grant them the ability to fly in the air. These wings are collapsible and can lay down against the back and be concealed by clothing. If torn or ripped, these wings can grow back over time. The wings are sensitive to touch and it's considered rude to touch or pull on them with out consent. The most common traits for Fae are their pointed ears. Their ears are pointed at the top and can range in length depending on genetics, from a small point to up to 6 inches in length. Fae can also move these ears around independently, and they will often move and twitch in response to sounds and facial expressions. Elves Elves are considered fae, but also have genetic traits from humans after a history of interbreeding. Elves retain some traits, such as pointed ears, and the colorful eyes and hair, but also lose traits like the wings and colorful skin tones of pure fae. While many traits have blended together, many traits are tied to genes exclusive to elves, thus will never appear on humans. Traits like the pointed ears are easy ways to tell if a child is genetically a human or an elf. Biology Elves tend to be on the taller side compared to humans, with some exceptions. The tend to be more slender and frail, and while not impossible, gaining weight or muscle mass tends to be more difficult for them. They tend to have more feminine appearances with smoother skin and softer features. Some historic accounts of elves in human literature describe them as 'beautiful men'. Fae only have slightly longer life spans than humans. While Fairies can live for a few hundred years, elves only live a few more decades longer than the average human. This is aided by their mild disease resistance and their slower aging process. However they also have a higher concentration of magic in their blood, which makes them more susceptible to magic related illnesses and mutations. They're large ears allow them more sensitive hearing, being twice as effective as human hearing. The mobility of their ears allow them to focus in on certain directions to listen for danger. Elves are much more attune to magic and are skilled magic users. Most fae are capable of casting magic from birth and are sensitive to even the smallest changes in mana around them. This magic sensitivity makes it easier for them to learn magic that it would be for a human. Some fae believe that humans are naturally incapable of casting magic, and those with the gift for it, do cause having elven genes. However, this is is not proven and is simply a myth. Evolution Like humans, fae evolved from Homo-erectus, unlike many of the hominids that would eventually go extinct, Fae survived, however not in their current state. Their genetic anscestors were believed to have had tails, larger eyes, lankier proportions and have patches of colorful feathers on their bodies. These proto-fae hominids are often referred to as 'Bird Monkeys' in older literature. Fae have adapted to living on floating islands since their creation. Even when the two dimensions were fused, Fae tended to stay off the ground and on the islands. True blood Fae have wings that allow them to easily fly across the islands with ease. Civilization & Culture Beauty Long ears is considered a desirable trait in Elven culture. A form of ear piecing is called an 'Ear Cap' which as usually a decorative, cone shaped accessory that attaches to the ear via two piercings at the top of the ear lobe. This is meant to artificially extend the length of the ear. These can come in many styles, like a solid cone, a see trough wired design, or even a jeweled design. Slender and effeminate looking elves are also considered to be more physically attractive. As a result, while many elves can grow facial hair, many choose to be clean shaven. Gender In Elven culture (and Fantasmian culture in general) men and women are treated as equals. However there is an idea that women are powerful beings due to their ability to create life 'like the gods.' As well, females are associated with the Goddess Fanenta as well as the god Omega, who created the Fantasme. Technology Elves rely on magic more than they do technology. Much of their tech and culture is locked in a renascence-esque period, while more focus is put on the advancement of magic. Elves have developed means of public transportation, long distance communication, and even primitive forms of electricity all through magic. Language Elves used to share a language only known as Ancient Elvish, however in modern times, the language has died as more elves have adopted English/Common as their dominant language. Currently Ancient elvish is only learned by scholars who research old literature and elvish ruins. Etiquette Elves are very polite and clean people. Basic manners are taught and enforced at a young age for all elven children. The roudy, obnoxious behavior of many humans is off putting and makes most elves uncomfortable. Elves value cleanliness and have developed intricate plumbing systems to maintain clean streets and people. People are expected to keep their homes clean and to pick up after themselves in public areas. Elves appreciate things that smell nice, and frequently use soaps, perfumes, candles and air fashioners to make their homes and bodies smell like flowers and herbs. Relations Humans and Elves have been at odds since the dawn of the New Era. Elves have a history of negative relations with humans. In the Fused Earth era, Fae often looked down on humans for their limited magical abilities. After the Hundreds Year War, the Elven city Fanentous and the human city Suhkorium fought each other for centuries. After the fall of Suhkorium there was a significantly smaller population of humans in the Fantasme, making them the minority. Humans that still worshiped Suhkor were treated like devil worshipers and abused. For many years, humans were considered lesser than elves and shoved to the lower rung of society. The people in power at the time would go to great lengths to make sure Elves remained completely in control of the Empire. Fortunately, in recent years, relations between humans and elves have started to improve. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Species (Fantasme) Category:Elves Category:Sapient Races (Fantasme) Category:Ported Articles